Promise
by touzoku
Summary: TougaxKaien // Oneshot When Touga is wounded from the fight with the Kiryu twins, Kaien insists on giving him a rather large amount of help.


Title: Promise

Characters/Pairings: TougaYagarixKaienCross Which seriously needs more love—

Warnings: Mild language and implied sexual content.

Comments: This is pretty much animeverse, since I do not believe the fight scene between the Kiryu twins that leads to Touga getting impaled by the katana is in the manga.

Disclaimer: VK is sadly not mine.

* * *

Touga grumbled as Kaien walked into his room, donning a frilly pink apron and carrying a pot with a pair of floral print pot-holders.

"Now don't you start again," Kaien said as he walked over to the bed where the wounded hunter lay, "You haven't eaten for the past two days, and I'm not going to let you dismiss me, even if you start throwing things again."

"I told you Cross, it's these damn meds," Touga replied, as he turned towards the wall, away from the headmaster's gaze, "I'm too nauseous to even thing about eating."

Kaien placed the pot on the bedside table and grabbed Touga by the arm, in an ultimately useless attempt to pull the hunter back in his direction.

"Are you telling me that the reason you're giving me the cold shoulder is because of a little heartburn from some Motrin?" asked Kaien, "When we were partners for the Hunter's Association you never seemed to be this _weak_."

"I'm not being weak Cross, I just want to be left alone," grumbled Touga.

"Well the way I see it, you're nothing but a wimp, _or_ you got some other problem you don't want to talk about." said Kaien. "But if it's the latter, I really don't see why you can't just tell me. Holding whatever it is in is just going to make it worse."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Touga replied, "Cross, why don't you just leave me alone. I really don't see why I should bring it up between us two."

"So you're hiding something from me, Touga?" Kaien said as he shook his head in disapointment,

"The way I see it, I'm not the one hiding something here," Touga said as he rolled over and faced the annoyed headmaster. "I know you broke the promise."

"I don't know—Oh, _that_," Kaien replied, "I don't know why you're bringing _that_ up. I thought we both agreed that we were just going to be friends. And it's been how many years since that silly little fling?"

"Ten, Cross," replied Touga, "And I also remember it was more than just a silly little fling. Do you remember when we almost let that gang of Level E's ravage all of London because we were too busy making out on the train?"

"Yes... I do..." started Kaien, "I guess I will admit to have been quite smitten by you."

"But is that what you're thinking now?" asked Touga, "You're terrible at keeping a secret Cross, at least around me, that is."

"Now where would you get the idea that I still have feelings for you?" asked Kaien, who was now beginning to get rather bothered.

"Well, for one, how about the fact that I've been lying here half naked and you haven't bothered to give me a shirt during any one of your hourly visits," said Touga.

"Well… about that…" Kaien stuttered, as his cheeks started to turn as pink as his apron, "You know, I really should check up on Yuuki and Zero."

Touga smirked as he rose from the bed to grab the wrist of the escaping headmaster, "Now I'm not going to let _you_ leave _me_ this time Kaien."

Kaien turned around, his face still stained with his embarrassment with a rosy tint, "Touga, I thought we agreed to try not to bring this subject up again."

"Well, it's kind of hard to avoid it with you coming on to me ever since I set foot in your school," Touga replied, "I find it hard to believe that all of your doting still qualifies as 'just friends'."

"I'm sorry Touga," Kaien said softly, "If really you don't feel comfortable around me and my behavior, you're free to go. I'm sure the Association can find another suitable aide for me."

"So you admit to it?" asked Touga.

Kaien gave a slight nod, and Touga smiled, "Well, I guess that's one promise that was destined for failure."

"You… feel the same way?" Kaien replied, though the 'you got to be kidding' look Touga wore on his face answered it all, "I'm not sorry that I broke that promise."

"Though I do recall a more recent one you have, something about you trying to make me feel better," Touga said as he sat back down, pulling Kaien down with him before embracing him and whispering in his ear, "So how about it? Are you still so intent on keeping your promise?"

Kaien moved in closer to Touga and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "What do you think?"

Yet when Kaien started to climb on top of Touga, he responded by moving back a bit, "Just take off that damn apron first. You look like a freaking idiot in it."

Kaien giggled, "Actually, I was hoping that I'd get to take everything off."

* * *

A/N: Woohoo— My first real story in about a year, and I think the first one that I've actually completed. Perhap's it's because it is so short? Sorry, but I fail at writing smut, so you all will just have to imagine the Magical Healing Buttsecks (or just plain old boring making out, if you believe Touga won't let Kaien go _that_ far) for yourselves. I hope you enjoyed it and hope you comment as well!


End file.
